Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪
Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ is a Japanese anime series produced by Toei Animation staring popular Vocaloid characters and is the third instalment by Infinity Mirai. The seasons' main motifs are music, fantasy and romance. Plot * Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ episodes Hatsune Miku - a young village girl from the country of Symphonia - had been cursed long ago and lost her voice. Being unable to communicate with others she lives deep within the forest in a small cabin with a songbird named Lala. However, one day Miku finds Kaito, a mysterious traveller whom gives Miku a strange locket. Saying that he can help Miku restore her voice, Kaito tells a story about the Legendary Songstresses, Pretty Cure and leads her to the Echoing Ruins. When they finally arrive at the ruins, Miku and Kaito are attacked by strange monsters called Chaos. Miku watches Kaito struggle to defend against the monsters and desperately tries to call out his name. The locket he had given her begins to glow and envelopes her in a pillar of light. She speaks the transformation pharse "DoReMi・Alteration" and transforms into, Cure Aria! Characters Pretty Cure [[Hatsune Miku|'Hatsune Miku / Cure Aria']] Voiced by: Intro: Theme Colours: Turquoise & White 16-years-old. Miku is a villager from Symphonia who had lost her voice due to a curse in the past, and was forced to live alone in the forest, but restores it as she turns into a Pretty Cure. Coming to Kyoku-shi she attends Ongaku Academy with the help of Kaito. She is a rather strange, clumsy and friendly girl who has a huge love for music. Being able to see colours and images to whatever she listens too. Miku is naturally curious and completely unaware of what is "normal" becoming amazed by common things like vending machines. She can be slightly naive and easily falls for outrageous lies that seem/or are literally impossible. She also tends to incorporate sign language while she speaks. Her alter ego is the legendary songstress, Cure Aria. Kagamine Rin / Cure Soleil Voiced by: Intro: Theme Colours: Yellow & Black 15-years-old. Stubborn, impudent, prideful and somewhat greedy, though despite all her faults she is actually sympathetic and humble. Rin is a student at Ongaku Academy and turns out to be the princess of the Capella royal family back in Symphonia, currently in hiding. She has an extravagant self centred personality, as people naught to her every beak and call since brith. Because of this, Rin has a rather hard time adjusting to her life on earth and is often alone. It's not that she is bothered by it exactly. However she treasures her newfound friends a lot, and slowly seems to grow into a more caring and happy person. She is also the older twin sister of Len, whom she is closest to. She is described to have a warm-coloured voice by Miku, almost like the sun. Her alter ego is the legendary songstress, Cure Soleil. Megurine Luka / Cure Harmony Voiced by: Intro: Theme Colours: Pink & Blue 17-years-old. Mature, intelligent, calm and easy going but has a weak constitution. Luka is a student at Ongaku Academy and a well known piano prodigy. She is one who is unable to refuse requests from others, and is always eager to help, even to the point where she overexerts her body too much. A trait she dislikes, and wishes to fix. Needles to say, Luka is quite popular and gets along with pretty much everyone. She's often seen inside the music room and secretly composes songs. She is also childhood friends with Gackpo whom she refers as "Gackpon~". Her alter ego is the legendary songstress, Cure Harmony. Meiko / Cure Forte Voiced by: Intro: Theme Colours: Red & Brown 18-years-old. A serious and brave girl with very little temper and inflexibility. Meiko is a solider from Symphonia and part of the Resistance. She arrives on earth in search for Kaito with reasons unknown. Her alter ego is the legendary songstress, Cure Forte. Gumi / Cure Remix Voiced by: Intro: Theme Colours: Green & Magenta 16-years-old. Polite and a very logical thinker. Gumi is a student at Ongaku Academy, and revealed to be an android created by her father Dr. Nano. As he turns out to be missing but is actually controlling her behind the scenes. Using her to create Choas with her voice. She comes off as very quiet and expressionless because she was never given emotions. However, after receiving emotions from becoming a Pretty Cure Gumi is shown to be much more energetic, shy and timid. Ultimately, she still is kinda hard to read, for the most part and tends to talk in a robotic tone. Gumi also hates the rain as it makes her short circuit. Her alter ego is the legendary songstress, Cure Remix. Mascot Lala Voiced by: Lala is a song bird who stayed with Miku during her time in the forest, ever since she was a little girl. Being extremely important to her, Lala goes everywhere with Miku. When Miku became a Pretty Cure, Lala gained the miraculous ability to talk! Mike refers to Lala as a "she" but turns out to actually be a "he" which surprises her, a lot. He ends his phrases with "~rara". Allies Kaito Voiced by: 17-years-old. A strange traveller who meets Miku in the forest, and helps her restore her voice. Kaito is a student at Ongaku Academy. He is a somewhat cowardly, jokester who seems to more then what he says he is. He rarely, if ever, gets angry and comes off as gentle, playful and earnest, but still has an incredibly intimidating aura around him. Ultimately, he is a character shrouded in mystery, being able to teleport through different worlds and having unknown connections with the Resistance. Kaito and Miku become very close. He is also described to have a smooth and gentle voice by Miku, just like the sea vast with many secrets. Kagamine Len Voiced by: 15-years-old. Positive, amiable, lively and humorous. Len is a student at Ongaku Academy and the prince of the Capella royal family back in Symphonia, currently in hiding. While being a little absentminded, he is a hard worker and very loyal to those he calls his friends. He is the younger twin brother of Rin, but is often given the task of having to take care of her. Kamui Gackpo Voiced by: 17-years-old. A strong, courageous and reliable teen who practises kendo nearly everyday. Gackpo is a student at Ongaku Academy, the leader of the disciplinary comity and Luka's childhood friend, being nicknamed "Gackpon~". Although, it is unknown whether or not he has feelings for her. He's shown to be very caring and is concerned with Luka's health. Despite his down to earth nature he is known to have unusual and strict punishments. Capella Empire Elena Eclair The witch who took over the Capella Empire and a very powerful being. Mute A maid and the twin sister of Muffy. Muffy A maid and the twin sister of Mute. Silen A general. He is extremely quiet. Chaos The main monsters of the series. They are cultivated from a lullaby that can turn a person into a monster that spreads around chaos and noise. They can be defeated by resonating with a Cure's song, which will turn the person back to normal. Items Echocket The transformation device, which is a locket with a small, coloured stone from the Echoing Ruins. The Cures transform by yelling "DoReMi・Alteration! and then taping the stone. Vocal Mic A microphone that allows the Cures to preform individuals attacks, by inserting the Echockets, and purify the Chaos. Locations Symphonia A world centred around music and filled with magical beings. Symphonia gathers it's magical energy from the power of people's love or hate for music in Kyoku-shi and is supposedly connected. * Capella Castle * Miku's Cabin * Echoing Ruins Kyoku-shi The city which the story takes place on earth. Kyoku-shi is a very large city popular for it's music. The city became is connected to Symphonia long ago as it is the country's magical source. * Ongaku Academy Movies Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ the Movie: A Christmas Miracle The movie of Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪, which takes place in the middle of the running series and focuses on Miku's first Christmas party. Merchandise Sequel A sequel named Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ Refrain has been set to air a few months Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ ends. Trivia * This is the first season where the most of the Cures are from a parallel world. * This is the first season where the lead Cure's theme colour is blue/turquoise. * Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ is the fourth season after Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, Go! Princess Pretty Cure, and Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! to have a form changing motif. * The Pretty Cure in this season are not known as legendary warriors or witches, but as legendary songstresses instead. * This is the first season to have an android character. * This is the fourth series after [http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Happiness_Charge_Pretty_Cure! Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!] where romance is constantly present. * This is the third series where the lead Cure is not 14 years old. * Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ is the second season when the second Cure's theme colour isn't blue or red, but yellow. * Unlike the newer Pretty Cure seasons, Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ will have more mature aspects and is directed more towards teens instead of little children. * Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ is the first season where the Cures' voice actresses sing the ending song. * Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ is the fourth season after Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo!), Smile Pretty Cure! and Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! to have a green Cure. Gallery To be added. Links External Links * [http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Vocaloid_Wiki Vocaloid Wiki] References Category:User:CureInfinity1 Category:Vocaloid Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure fananime Category:Brand New Fanseries Category:New Fanseries Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries Category:More Fan Series Category:More Fanseries Category:More fanseries Category:Anime Category:Fananime Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Precure Fanime Category:Pretty Cures Category:Main Seasons Category:Newest Fanseries Category:New fanseries